nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Type - Our Shiney Brand New Site
Click Here to go to the original news post! '' 09/08/11 04:49AM By''' Austin'' ='''Nitro Type - Our Shiney Brand New Site= 'Racers, Start your Engines!' Typing is the most foundational and necessary skill for efficiently interacting with computers and I have always believed there's no reason why learning to type or improving your typing skills should be boring or rote. Over a decade ago I created the first version of the TypingWeb typing tutor, our flagship typing product, and last year we created Fun to Type, which brings together the best typing games available, as well as killer new games we are constantly developing. And now, I am extremely proud to bring you Nitro Type, a full-featured real-time competitive typing race. I first dreamed up the concept of Nitro Type over five years ago, but at the time the web browsers were simply not capable of allowing the richness I'd envisioned. Now, as modern HTML5 browsers like Firefox, Chrome, Safari, and Internet Explorer 9+ begin to overtake the old-guard IE8 and below, I decided the time was right. We've spent over six months building this little site, so we all really hope you enjoy it. The Race The race is where it all goes down. You are pit against 4 other racers from all across the world in a real-time typing drag race. Racers are broken up into groups based on average typing speed, to keep things fair. Racers start with 3 nitros, which can be used to skip the current word being typed (press Enter). Use this to your advantage! While nitros will not affect your WPM (words per minute) speed, they will allow you to possibly complete the race in a higher place, earning you more cash, nitros, and experience. The Garage This is your home base where you can switch cars, check your typing and race stats, check your latest achievements, show off your scores on Twitter and Facebook, and enter races. The Dealership As you level up you will unlock cars and earn more money. The Dealership is your one-stop-shop for cars and nitros. Achievements You should definitely spend some time looking through the achievements list. Achievements can get you cash, titles, and unlock cars that can't be bought, like the Pizza Car, Tank, and plenty more. We'll be adding new achievements and cars all the time, so don't miss out! Scoreboard Check out where you rank in the world of Nitro Type. Can you make it to the top 50? You don't have to be the fastest typist in the world - compete for Most Active and Biggest Winner! Me and our little team at FTW Innovations really hope you enjoy our new site, and please let us know what you think! Love something? Found a bug? Just want to say Hi? We would love to hear from you. -Austin Butler Founder, Site Architect, & Lead Backend Developer, FTW Innovations, Inc Category:News Posts Category:2011 News Posts